fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Siege of Sunspear
The Siege of Sunspear occured on the 23rd of 7th Moon between the Baratheon forces led by Godric Baratheon against the garrison of Sunspear, commanded by Prince Kaskeron Martell. The siege was short, but resulted in the death of Godric Baratheon, Kaskeron Martell and the burning of the Shadow City outside the walls of Sunspear itself. History Tensions were high ever since Godric Baratheon, the self-proclaimed Marshal of King's Landing ordered the arrest of all Northmen, Valemen and Dornishmen after losing the Royal Election at the Great Council of 400 AC. As the Martells managed to escaped King's Landing and flee back to Sunspear, plans were set by both factions to retaliate. This culminated in the siege of Greenstone where Tarth forces rebelling against Godric Baratheon sieged the town whilst allied with Martell troops. Despite the failure of the attack with the subsequent clash of Tarth and Martell forces, Godric Baratheon launched a naval invasion to Sunspear after he was notified of their involvement in Greenstone. He sailed with thirty warships, and landed by Sunspear's harbour on the 23rd of 7th moon. Kaskeron Martell took advantage of the Baratheons impending invasion by sending away every citizen of Sunspear and Shadow City away, leaving the land empty besides the Royal Guards, lords and garrison of Sunspear. The Battle As Baratheon troops camped and set up around Sunspear, there was already a prominent issue of depleting supplies. Alongside the Dornish heat, this proved to stress the Stormlanders enough that Godric Baratheon, who took command of the army, sent out an envoy to the gates of Sunspear to ask them to declare surrender their weapons to allow terms to be discussed. As a response, hot tar was poured upon the messanger from the walls of Sunspear, scalding and killing him. In a fit of rage over this act, Godric Baratheon called his men to light Shadow City alight, burning every house and market to the ground. This action did not prod a response from the Dornish forces within the city, on Kaskeron's orders. However, as hours would pass awaiting a response, Kaskeron Martell would soon be found dead by the Threefold gates, having been shot by two arrows from the assassin Latvick 'Hunter-Phantom' who was hired by Godric himself. and plummeted to the ground below right besides the new Stormlands messenger, who did not recognise the corpse as the dead Prince of Dorne. Soon after, Kaskiya Martell would be informed of his death and declared the new Princess of Dorne by the post-mortem will of her brother. She gave in to the Godric's plea, and thus prevented any proper siege of Sunspear. Terms of non-aggression between the two nations were signed, and Godric's men would begin to pack up and leave. However, the next day as Godric was sailing back to Storm's End, he collapsed and died in his ship's quarters, due to a heat stroke and subsequent heart attack. With the siege's end, the tension between the Stormlands and Dorne was high, but generally avoided outright war between the two nations. Category:Wars and Battles Category:Events